


Риперы строги и деловиты

by moody_flooder



Category: Supernatural/Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	Риперы строги и деловиты

Риперы строги и деловиты - рот на замке, запонки, зажим для галстука. У ангелов есть что-то птичье - передвигаются стайками, лопочут босыми ногами, шумно препираются о том, нужно ли было надевать нимб, парадное обмундирование, как-никак. Шинигами легкомысленны и игривы, от них то и дело доносятся крики "и чтобы на этот раз - никакого белья в бассейне, слышите?", но даже выволочки их вполне дружелюбны. Женский батальон валькирий глядит на этот хаос неодобрительно.  
Явился даже Харон, ветхий, как ископаемое чудовище - самый первый, хотя уже давно его преемники учат своих собственных преемников, тоже Харонов.  
\- Земля американская - пусть риперы и разбираются.  
\- Риперы уже полгода пропадали. Их потом находили выпотрошенными, как кроликов.  
Мало кто может представить, как выглядит выпотрошенный рипер, в истинном виде не имеющий тела как такового, и поэтому опасаются спрашивать.  
\- Можно было хотя бы укрепить границы...  
Шинигами искренне не понимают, в чем проблема - у них между Землей и Сейретеем разве что трамвай не ходит, а мобильность населения и так шкалит.  
\- Никто не ждал, что у него получится.  
\- У него получилось.  
\- Ага, и теперь осталось понять, что с этим делать нам.  
Затаив дыхание, они смотрят, как по вязкой, размокшей от крови земле медленно, осторожно ставя ноги идет высокий мужчина. Демоны кружат вокруг него, но не решаются переступить некую черту. Он идет, подняв ладони, будто удерживая их на расстоянии, и за ним, беззвучно - еще одна тень.  
Сэм стучит в дверь. И Дьяволовы врата легко, так легко отворяются.


End file.
